Dusk
by AndThePunchesJustKeepComin
Summary: Victoria bites Bella after Edward leaves. Unfortunately, Aro finds out and blackmails Bella to work for him, plus she's now responsible for her half-sister. When Edward comes back, can Bella learn to love him again, and can Edward accept Bella as she is?
1. Chapter 1

_In the dead of night, I awaken. No sound is heard, no sight is seen. Yet the red-haired vampress is in my bedroom, her eyes seeking death. My death. She advances, and even I can feel the killing intent coming from her body. But it is if she is being pulled, like a puppet on a string. She whips the sheets of my bed around me, then drags me out my window. I could not tell you how far we traveled; all I know is that we stopped above a cliff. She crouched, preparing her body and mind for the hunt, the prey. Wishing that my blood would taste as sweet as Edward's face would look. But he wouldn't care._

_For Edward was gone._

_She sprang, sinking her fangs into my skin, and therefore changing my fate. Now I would not spend the days of my wasted life as a human, but as a vampire._

That was three years ago. Now, I reside in Manhattan, New York, living the dream that everyone wants. A penthouse suite, high-paying, low hours job, and a beautiful body that Paris Hilton would kill for. Gone was the bumbling girl that blushed at the first compliment, in her place was a gorgeous woman who was already jaded.

I walked into my apartment to find Stella, my step-sister, leafing through a magazine and laughing at a cartoon show. Phil and Renee had died from a car crash, and had left me as their caretaker. I was eighteen at the time. Charlie wanted to take car of her, but I took guardianship, as a last wish to my mother. We visit Charlie on holidays and long weekends, so he's only a little lonely.

And even though she's human, she doesn't know that I'm a vampire. I plan to keep it that way. My vibrant, intelligent step-sister was only five years old, but Stella treated me as if I were her own mother. I was glad she had transitioned well to the Big Apple.

An envelope in old, yellowed parchment sat on the table. My blood ran cold, and I prayed Stella hadn't seen it. She continued to multitask as I greeted her, then carefully scooped up the letter and hurried to my room. I ripped it open, and while tossing my things on the floor, read the letter.

Another summons.

As I was getting into the shower, Stella came in. "Mummy, is your boss sending you away on another trip?" Stella had picked up a weird English accent from her friends. She also knew that whenever I got a "crusty paper," as she dubbed it, I left on a "business trip." That's what I call it when Aro summons me to do something for him.

"Yes, sweetie. But Mummy's going to be gone only a few days. Do you think you can take care of the house when I'm gone?"

Stella smiled a proud smile, one that makes her dimples show. "Of course." I felt my heart grow with joy as I kissed my adorable little sister and finished my shower. After dinner, I packed my stuff, gathering all the tools necessary to complete my mission. I tucked Stella in, and off I went into the night.

At about one in the morning, I climbed aboard my flight to Italy. It only takes twenty two hours **(I'm guessing people)** to make the incredibly journey, but I'm not tired when we arrive. I immediately headed for Aro's headquarters.

Felix, Aro's minion, greets me at the entrance. "Aro is busy today, so he won't be able to see you off personally. Here is your target." He handed me a manila folder. Inside was a picture of a gorgeous man with dark brown hair, red eyes, full lips, and beautiful bone structure. The sheet that came with the photo said that Mohit was turned only five days before this photograph. Unfortunately, he'd become known to the villagers of Leh, India. They wanted control of this situation, and fast. That's why they called me in.

I am what you would call a "knight" in chess. When vampires, or "pawns", go out of control, threatening to reveal our existence, the "knights" of Aro's round table are called in. We either destroy the rogue or forcefully transport him to Volterra. Usually that only happens if the newborn has special powers. The only reason that I don't "live" in Volterra is because of Stella.

Aro, knowing my skills, was lenient on me, and only summons me for capture situations. Mohit must have a power that Aro finds useful. Boarding another flight, I made it to Leh by the second day. I had already disguised myself in the usual Indian garb so that I didn't stand out as much. I still had to travel by night, though, so that slowed me down. When I did reach Leh, I was in for the shock of my life.

The rampant newborn vampire was out, drinking from people left and right, in broad daylight. Not only was his behavior erratic, he sparkled like a thousand diamonds. Rumors had begun spreading in Shimla, and even as far away as Delhi. Now I knew why. Subtly, I herded the newborn back into the jungle and began my hunt. I circled around him, making sure he didn't try to bolt. I knew he could see me, even though I was moving at about 120 mph.

But even he would be helpless to my power.

I could feel it growing, gathering around him. His eyes showed a primal, instinctive fear. It was too late though. It had begun.

My power is controlling wind. The slightest breeze, the strongest gale, anything that blows is under my domain. So I slowly, carefully, sucked away his oxygen. Even though vampires don't need oxygen, the newborn probably didn't realize that. His body, still pumping with human blood from the villagers, would involuntarily react and pass out. Then I would deliver the body to Aro, and that was that.

Everything went as expected. It was almost boring.

I arrived at in New York at three o'clock and hailed a taxi. Aro's words when I delivered the body had set me on edge.

"I hope you like surprises. Oh, don't make that face, Isabella," My eyes were probably wide with fear for Stella, "it's nothing bad. Simply some old friends wanting to see you."

Unlike most vampires, I had retained my memory from my human life. To make Aro less suspicious and more trustworthy of me, I told him. He immediately wanted to run tests and experiments on me. After three months of that, he finally settled with just adding me to his "knights" at the round table.

The yellow taxi stopped at my suite and I threw a $100 bill at him. It sped off after I grabbed my bags. Ungrateful scum. I sighed while trying to sense anyone inside the house. No, the only heart beating was Stella's, although hers was very excited…I unlocked the door.

"Mummy, Mummy!! You're back!! Look who's visiting!!" Stella bound up to me and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Who's here, pumpkin?" I asked, turning the corner to the living room. And there, sitting on the couch, was the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello, Bella." He said. His eyes searched mine as he stood up. I still had not moved since I saw him. But not just him. The ENTIRE family was here.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all sat on the couches scattered around my tiny living room.

So this was what Aro was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk chp.2

I stared, openmouthed, at my visitors. Surely, Aro was not so cruel as to send the people who hurt me most, straight to my doorstep. Wait, scratch that. He was. A spark of anger flashed through me and Jasper flinched. He must have though I was angry at them.

Stella was grinning like a chesire cat as she skipped over and practically sang, "Are you happy, mummy?" The Cullens' eyes widened considerably. I sighed heavily, gave Stella her gift (I always bought her one when I went on a 'trip') and watched her prance to her room. As soon as she was out of earshot, I realized I only had about 39 seconds to get the full scoop, I hissed, vampire speed, "What are you doing here?"

Rosalie answered before anyone else had recovered. "We found out that you were living here and Alice wanted to check in on you. Obviously, you've found someone to provide for you." She sneered.

"Oh, get a grip." I rolled my eyes. "She calls me mummy because hers is dead." Edward relaxed considerably, what the heck was he so relived about, when Alice asked the next question.

"Who are her parents?"

"Renee and Phil," I answered sadly. "They died two years ago." Esme gasped softly as Carlisle patted her back comfortingly. The rest just looked guilty, especially Edward.

_He probably is blaming himself again._

"Now that you know I'm 'provided for'" I used Rosalie's own words against her, "could you guys leave. I don't want Stella to ask any unanswerable questions." Everyone one of them looked hurt at being thrown out so soon, but I didn't want to have to explain to anyone, especially my little half-sister, what my relationship to the Cullens' was. Jasper, feeling Alice's sorrow, tried to manipulate my feelings so that I might let them stay the night.

I would have been angry, but I knew he was doing this out of love.

Unfortunately, the phone rang, and Stella answered it.

"Hello?" She chirped. Silence followed for several seconds until she spoke again, saying words that made my heart run cold.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Bossman." That was what Stella called Aro. I quickly, for a human, walked over to Stella and gently lifted the phone from her tiny hand.

She pouted adorably, but I whispered, "I'll get you some chocolate carrot cake to make up for this, ok? Now, go over and sit with Auntie Alice." Stella's smile could have lit the entire Empire State Building. I cautiously put the phone next to my ear and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I spoke so softly, only Aro and the Cullens could hear.

He chuckled. "Are you enjoying my surprise?" An incredibly amount of hatred flowed through my body for that man, no, that monster.

"Not as much as you're enjoying it, I'm sure." I retorted sarcastically.

"I'm sure. So, I've just gotten word that you're trying to kick my friends out already?" My grip was so tight, I was dangerously close to destroying the phone. "I know this may not be pleasant, but listen carefully.

You will allow the Cullens to stay there for the entire week, or suffer the consequences." Then Aro hung up. I knew what consequences he was referring to. It was the only thing that had made me join his "round table", the only thing that would make me deal with the people who had hurt me most living in my apartment, having to wake up to see them everyday. I glanced out of the kitchen, seeing Stella clapping and laughing on Alice's lap, and accepted my fate. I quietly put the phone back into the receiver and went out to the family room.

Stella, almost immediately, hopped off Alice's lap and jumped into my arms. "Mummy, mummy, guess what?" She squealed. I smiled tiredly and asked her what. "Alice is going to take me shopping for a dress. That way I can go to the Grand Opening with you." Stella clapped and giggled again. Then she seemed to remember the phone call. "What did Mr. Bossman want?"

My smile tightened as I answered. "It seems Mr. Bossman wanted to make sure his friends had arrived safely. He also asked if they could stay here for the week." Subtly, I glanced at Carlisle's face, trying to see if he planned this or was equally surprised by the news.

He was equally surprised.

My eyes returned to Stella's as I said, "And of course, I told him yes." Stella squealed and screamed with delight, jumping down from my arms in order to get to Alice and Rosalie, who sat next to each other on the coach.

"Yeah, Auntie Alice, did ya hear? Now we can go shopping every day!" She danced around the room in her excitement. Everyone was looking at me cautiously, wondering why I suddenly agreed to house them. I guess they didn't hear the phone call.

Two hours later, I had Stella fed, bathed, and all tucked in to bed. I had just finished reading her favorite bedtime story when she asked sleepily, "Do you know what's wrong with Mr. Edward, Mummy?" I shook my head no and she continued. "He just seems really sad. Like someone he loved died or something." I smiled at her perceptiveness and kissed her forehead.

I went downstairs to find the entire Cullen family sitting in my living room. I knew, that as soon as Stella was asleep, they would bombard me. They obviously wanted to know how a clumsy girl in Forks ended up in a penthouse suite in the Big Apple, taking care of her half-sister. I sighed heavily and seated myself in the only open chair. The one facing the fireplace.

This was definitely going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk chp.3

I sure as hell wasn't going to start the conversation. After about three minutes of waiting, they seemed to get the hint, and asked questions themselves.

"Could you tell us what happened to you, Bella?" Carlisle began. "We haven't seen you since… for so long." He finished nervously.

"You mean, since you guys left." I clarified. Everyone flinched and quickly glanced at Edward. His eyes portrayed guilt, but his stance indicated that Carlisle should continue.

"Yes." Carlisle agreed. I leaned back in my chair, studying the fire as it twisted and turned. I could understand why vampires fear fire. It was so many things. Destructive, purging, cleansing…breathtaking and monstrous all at once. Must remind them of themselves, I thought wryly, so they fear it as they want to be feared. I yawned, it was incredibly late. Time to get this over with.

"After you guys left," I started "I wandered around in the woods for a while. Sam Uley and the pack found me and brought me back to Charlie. I collapsed almost immediately. Upon being admitted into the hospital, I fell into what the doctors called a catatonic state. Three months later, I was discharged and I returned to Charlie's house. Two weeks later, Victoria," Edward's eyes grew dark at the name, "captured me and dragged me out to a cliff. She bit me and left me to die in the forest." I shrugged my shoulders. "That's about it."

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks. "That's not all we're asking." Jasper countered. "How did you get involved with the Volturi?" I hadn't come up with a good excuse (I obviously wasn't going to tell them the truth…even I still hadn't come to terms with it) so I tactfully changed the subject.

"Did I ever mention that I had an older daughter as well?" Fortunately, it worked. They all, especially Esme and Rosalie, looked shocked.

"Don't think we didn't notice the change in subject," Alice interjected, "but why do you have two daughters? One is from Renee and Phil, but who is this one from? Unless…" I could tell everyone was trying to do the math in their head. I rolled my eyes and put a stop to their misleading thoughts.

"She's adopted. I met her on one of my…business trips Aro sent me on." I looked at my watch, and noticed it was about 4:30. Perfect. "Aanjay, we call her Jay for short, should be arriving any minute. She has been traveling in Saudi Arabia for three weeks now."

We heard a click as the door was unlocked and turned our heads in unison as the door creaked open. In crept a lean, 5'4, Indonesian girl. Her long black hair had been braided into two braids that hung limply down her back. Her lovely complexion was not marked by a single blemish, and her amber eyes seemed to sparkle like a gem. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with tight black pants, holding a huge black robe over her arm. Black flats didn't make a sound as she tiptoed to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she snuck back into the living room and sat on the couch. She gently relaxed herself into the chair no one was occupying.

Because the fire had died down, Aanjay had not seen anyone in the room. Unfortunately, one person in the room could not pass up this chance for a prank. Emmett, crouched down on all fours, quietly made his way over to the relaxing figure. Rosalie hissed at him, "Emmett, you dolt, get back here." But he just shook his head and continued his painstakingly slow journey. He slowly circled round and was preparing to strike when Alice turned rigid. Seconds later, she too, whispered stop, but Emmett still paid no mind.

He really should have listened.

Grabbing Aanjay's arms and jerking her from her dozing, Emmett screamed into her face in an incredibly, for him, high-pitched voice. Aanjay's eyes shot open, assessed the madmen bellowing into her face, and whipped out a surprising defense mechanism.

A gun.

Before Emmett even had time to stop screaming, Jay fired. Luckily, I, already knowing how this would end, hurled myself onto Jay and knocked her arm into another direction. The bullet shot harmlessly through the ceiling. Unfortunately, another scream sounded in the house. I recognized the voice as Stella's. I didn't hesitate, I raced upstairs, hoping and praying that the bullet hadn't hit her. Edward and Carlisle followed hot on my trail.

I slammed open the door to see a spectacle of a sight. Stella was in her lacy white nightgown, making the hue of her skin seem even tanner, hugging her precious teddy bear to her chest on her bed. Feathers flew about the room, making it almost impossible to see. I scanned the room to have my eyes rest on the life-sized bunny we got for Easter. The overstuffed head, I was always worried the push of a pin would pop it, was deflated, no doubt because its stuffing was currently floating around the room.

Stella peeped open one eye, saw me, and ran into my arms. Her blue eyes were wet with tears as she said my name over and over. I brought her downstairs before the flying feathers could lodge themselves in Stella's beautiful platinum blonde ringlets. I found Jay sitting at the table with her gun in the middle, being lectured (or interrogated) by Esme. I gently handed Stella off to Carlisle with stern instructions ("Do a once over to make sure the bullet didn't even graze her, please. I have to go talk to Esme.")

Aanjay, although funny, smart, and athletic, always prided herself on being the most up-to-date with any self-protection device on the market or off the market. She had almost forty of the smallest, most deadly guns in the world (including dart guns) and several other defense mechanisms including: a taser, pepper spray, pressure point manual (for when everything else didn't work) and a stun gun. That's just what I allowed her to carry on her. Because she had a gun on her person, I was going to have to bar her from getting the rest of her guns. I explained this to Aanjay as the Cullen family, minus Carlisle, watched. They seemed, how do you put it, flabbergasted that I was only punishing my daughter for carrying a gun on her PERSON, not for having a gun AT ALL. Then I had to explain to them what Aanjay, who is nineteen, does for a living.

She's an assassin for her native country, who is using her talents to execute key people on the enemies side in their civil war.

Another silence followed that. Then Esme said, "I thought you met her on one of your trips."

"I did." I reassured them, "It was a trip to Saudi Arabia." Fortunately, Carlisle came in at that point with Stella, who he assured me had only been startled by the bullet's noise, not because she was actually hit. I thanked him and hefted her into my arms.

Stella then noticing Aanjay, wanted to be in her arms. She chuckled as my little girl raced over to her adopted sister and climbed onto her lap. I was glad that they got along. I pulled myself out of mother mode when I felt the exasperation coming from the Cullen family. They were obviously wanting answers, and only finding more questions. Unfortunately for them, I didn't want to give them answers. Neither did I want to give them questions, but, that was something I could live with.

As Stella headed upstairs with Jay, I dug out the pill bottle from the side kitchen drawer. Because I didn't want Stella to find out my secret, I developed my own type of sleeping drug, eating pill, and skin lotion to keep the sparkling to a minimum. I popped one in my mouth as I offered one to each of the Cullen's. Alice seemed pleased, Jasper astounded, Rosalie pissed, Emmett excited, Esme happy, Carlisle curious, and Edward…I couldn't tell what Edward was feeling.

But as he took the last pill from my hand…I felt it. The same it that happened whenever I touched his hand before. That spark, that flash that made my hand tingle and my head feel light. He felt it too. When he looked up, though, I turned away. I would not fall for the same mistake twice. Even though I was a vampire…he had the same effect on me.

Damn it!


	4. FYI on Lack of Updates

Yes, yes I know. Some of you, possibly a LOT of you, want to kill me, since I haven't updated for a long time, even though I've made myself a mental promise to sit down in front of the computer everyday for at least twenty minutes of brainstorming. Well, see, that's all well and good if you have a computer.

I didn't!

My computer was malfuctioning, so that even when you pressed the power button on the actual computer, the monitor would go into "POWER SAVE" and not respond. This, as you might have realized, was sort of a setback. Thankfully, I write this letter on my own computer, for I had someone (someone who I now worship and serve for life) fix it. As soon as the weekend hits, I promise you, my readers, that I will write one to two chapters of each of my stories, Dusk and The Duet. Please, forgive me for keeping you out of the loop for so long!

Sincerely, Loala!

PS: If any of you read my profile, then read the story "Joe: A Valentine's Day Story", you might have been confused by the comment at the bottom. My name is Loala, but my nickname is Lauren.

.........It's a really long family joke.

Toodles! Loala


	5. Chapter 4

Dusk chp.4

It's weird to wake up and know that your ex-true love and his family were currently being housed in your house. Almost as weird as it is for a vampire to wake up at all. I quietly slipped out of my room, making sure that my robe was secured, and headed for the kitchen. Upon arrival, I noticed two things.

One, Edward was cooking a red pepper, ham, green pepper, cheese, and avacado omlette over my stove. He wore a red, plastic apron from the fifties.

Two, my eating pills bottle was sitting smack dab in the middle of the table, with the lid off, and, with my improved vampire eyesight, empty. Eight plates, six of them occupied by the Cullen fam excluding Edward, sat at the table. I narrowed my eyes at the four empty plates, two of them sitting next to each other, obviously for Edward and I. I could just imagine them wanting us to bond over breakfast, so we could have a wedding my nightfall.

I glanced over at the clock, still feeling amazed as my eyes pinpointed each individual spark of light on the digital clock on the microwave. 6:35 am. I ducked my head around the corner and yelled up the stairs, "Stella! Aanjay! Wake up, it's time for school!" I swiftly headed for the empty place setting next to Carlisle, letting Edward, after he'd served everyone their individual omlette (they'd obviously been studying the Cooking for Beginner's show, or had raided my cookbooks), sit next to Alice. Though I had missed them terribly, I was not about to fall headfirst into their "Get Bella and Edward Back Together" plan.

Stella came skipping down moments later, followed by Aanjay, who looked like birds had come to nest in her black hair. I smiled lovingly as Stella immediately sat between Alice and Rosalie and started to chat with them. Alice and Rosalie responded enthusiastically. I popped a pill in my mouth as Aanjay sat between Emmett and Jasper. I was worried that Jay would be hostile towards Emmett after his little fiasco, but she seemed to have gotten over that, based on her friendly demeanor. Emmett looked so relieved, I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward looked over at me quizzically. I motioned towards Emmett and he smirked as well. I was slightly surprised, he seemed to be doing so mch better since he got here. His entire behavior had gone from a depressed, suicidal (I scolded myself when I felt myself cringe at the word)...vampire to a lively, happy human being. Well, as human as he could get. At least he wasn't the stereotypical brooding vampire anymore.

I finished eating and read the time. It was 7:30 now. I quickly reminded Jay and Stells that they had to be ready at 8, or that they would have to ride the bus. Aanjay's eyes grew wide as she remembered the last incident. Some kid had grabbed her ass, and she broke her hands. With that thought in mind, Jay scurried up the stairs to get out of her black and white nightgown and into normal clothes.

Stella, in her cute, kitty cat two piece pajamas, excused herself and carried her plate to the sink. Then, she asked Esme to help her get dressed. She practically beamed with pride as she followed a skipping Stella out of the room. Alice grumbled, "I could've done it better than her..." Carlisle was silent the entire time, probably trying to figure out how I did it. Created the eating pill I mean. It must have been a shock to wake up again after 1000 years. No sooner did the girls (Alice couldn't contain herself, so she was trying to see if she could persuade Aanjay to wear a cute t-shirt and shorts. She wasn't having much success. Rosalie was keeping an eye on Aanjay, like I asked her to) leave that the boys started asking questions.

"Where do you work?" Jasper asked. I finished sipping my milk (it gives you strong bones. TEEHEE!) before answering.

"At AEL. That's Aerodynamic Engineering Labratory. They try to create new, more modern ways to fly. I'm the head scientist." I finished, trying not to let the smugness I felt when I got the job enter my voice.

"So basically, you play with toy planes all day long?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I smiled, amused, as I answered, "I suppose."

My grin grew as Emmett jumped up and down. Then Edward requested something, not that I wasn't expecting it. "Can we come with you?" All were silent as I contemplated my answer.

"You'll be incredibly bored." I stated.

"It'll be much more interesting than staying here." He countered.

"You'll have to be completely silent."

"You won't even know we're there."

"You'll have to entertain yourself."

"I'm sure we'll be too engrossed in your work to do anything else then watch you." Edward's voice had grown a slightly irritable, yet desperate edge. Almost undetectable, if you hadn't been expecting it.

"Fine, but if they ask you to leave, there's nothing I can do. So don't," I glared at Jasper and Emmett, "go into any restricted areas. Would you like to join them, Carlisle?" Although out of practice, the name rolled off my tongue as if I'd been saying it my whole life. Carlisle, deep in thought, snapped out of it when he heard his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I actually have a few things I need to look over. Papers for my transfer over to the hospital here." I felt my eyes grew wide as he continued. "Aro did say we would be here at least a week, but if all goes well, I'll have a suite here by next Tuesday." Carlisle smiled and pushed back his chair, walking out of the room.

I quickly glanced back to see Emmett looking evil, Jasper looking cocky, and Edward looking...well, I couldn't read his face, so the only thing I could say was that he was hot.

DAMNIT!

Of course, all the way over it was hell. I kept seeing flashes of Emmett touching something he wasn't supposed to, like the new JoviMachine (named afte Bon Jovi, for one of my friends: BJ! Even if you're a weird person, I STILL LOVE YOU AS MY VAMPIRE WOLF BABY! Don't ask, inside joke), which was supposed to travel at the speed of sound my riding the soundwaves while keeping the rider safe in a pressurized container, with a window, of course. I was working on the exact formula to calculate how to create the SC (soundwave converter: harnesses soundwaves to power the frequency motor...complicated shit) while my mechanics made each and every prototype.

Upon arriving, Emmett raced inside like a little kid, knocking over the display case. Edward, thank God, went off to control the mutant baby as I led Jasper to my work station. I knew Edward would read his mind and find his way over there as soon as he caught Emmett. We boarded the elevator and I pressed the button for L7, which was labratory 7. Jasper was leaning against the wall when he suddenly stated, "My God, you're confusing as hell."

I would have chastised him had I not known what a dirty mouth I had.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" I retorted.

"First, you're shocked into speechlessness. Then you're worried when Stella's around, but happy at the same time. With Aanjay, you show motherly affection, but also the cold calculating feeling of a mentor." I was about to cut him off when he held up his hand. He was almost as psychic as Edward. "When we ambushed you that first night, you were calm, and only slightly mad. After Emmett's fiasco, you were terrified for Stella's safety, then relieved when she was safe. You were pissed when you gave us the sleeping pills," I felt guilty for about two seconds.

"And then an incredibly amount of love and lust when Edward touched your hand."

I was shocked, then realized I'd never even thought that Jasper had felt what I did when Edward took the sleeping pill. I thought it was such a quick spark that no one would notice...Although someone did. Though I could explain the lust easily, with only the sacrifice of my pride, I couldn't explain the love without opening myself up to Edward.

And I would not do that again.

So I simply settled for staring at the blinking lights and trying futilely to control my raging emotions. Shortly thereafter, the elevator door opened, and I felt joy lift my heart as I looked at the sit that still astounded me to this very day.

My labratory.

It was three floors, with red metal walkways connecting each floor. I had requested that a rec room, for days when it was hazardous to let uncontrolled factors like air into the equation, and bunkbeds be put on the second floor, across from the elevator. Upstairs held all the highly explosive chemicals, to the right of the elevator and to the left of the relaxation rooms. On the first floor we held the actual experiments. Numerous inventions, like the Wright Brother's airplane (we'd had to study the basics, just to make sure we couldn't salvage anything for modern projects) to the latest in commercial jetplanes had been analyzed down there. I gazed lovingly at the place that had become like a child to me, second in importance only to Stella and Aanjay (I could never ever say one was more important than the other).

I led Jasper down to the first floor, where several scientists greeted me. I shook their hands as they congratulated me, again, on my groundbreaking research on the JoviMachine. Jasper raised his eyebrows until I explained. Then he looked at me in awe. We finally managed to reach my office, a small, one room cubby with my corner desk on the right back corner, and my filing cabinets with the infamous coffee machine on top. I had even bought a potted purple Meadow rue. It sat in a glass case that kept the temperature and humidity like it was early summer all the time, so it never wilted.

I sat down in my chair, inviting Jasper to join me. He slunk down in his seat just as Edward came in, pulling Emmett by his ear. The big guy whimpered in pain as Edward threw him into a chair and pulled up one for himself as well. Jasper smirked at Emmett as he sat there rubbing his ear.

"Do you want to know where he was?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, indicating a sure. "On the top floor, which coincidentally, is the roof, screaming at the top of his lungs "I love you Rose!" Edward cupped his hand around his mouth to mimic Emmett screaming something like that. The big guy pouted and sank into his seat until his head was level with the top of the cushion. I giggled.

Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from the room outside. I watched as black goop, which I assumed was from the explosion, dripped down my window, which showed me a view of the entire first floor. We stared, flabbergasted, as men and women in long white coats ran around, some grabbing their hair, some throwing buckets of water on the fire that started on the observation module, and some just stood there, stiff as boards with the same black goop dripping off them. I sighed, knowing already that this was going to be a long day.

**Teehee! I know it's sort of a cliffie, but my chapter is already longer than the others. Plus, it gives you something to look forward to this weekend...YAY FOR COMPUTERS AND WIRELESS INTERNET!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Dusk chp.5

And what a day it was.

Not long after the damage from the explosion was cleaned up, I began to work on the "problem" that had caused it. The scientific geek in me, that I had discovered five months after Edward's…departure, was thoroughly enjoying itself. Since I tried not stop a project until it was completed, The JoviMachine had turned into a time consuming and stumping challenge. Fortunately, we were very close to completion, and BJ, my voluntary test driver, was very, VERY anxious to get into the final prototype.

Unfortunately, all of a sudden, another kind of loud noise was heard. And though it was not as visually dynamic as the fuel tank exploding (that's what all that black goop was. Fuel), it was equally startling.

*BAM* (Imagine a HUGE thud. Then multiply it by twenty.)

I almost dropped the container of highly unstable fluid in my hands. My first thought was, _Oh, fuck. What the hell is Emmett doing?_

Then, _Wait, I shouldn't blame it on Emmett right away. I need proof first._

I handed the vial to my assistant and casually walked to my office. Inside, Edward sat in a chair, twiddling his thumbs. Jasper and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

_Fuck YOU, Emmett!_

"Where are they?" I demanded, trying to control my anger as best I could. Being in the same room as Edward was nerve wracking already. Adding ten times more anxiety at the prospect of two immature vampires reeking havoc on the upper floors of my workplace didn't help.

Edward shrugged. "Emmett said that he wanted to see the rest of the building, and convinced one of your co-workers to give him and Jasper a tour."

Ok. You know those old time cartoons, where the cat who's really mad has their face changes to different shades of red? I was at about a pale rose.

"Can you go get them?" I asked politely. I was already suspicious as to why he hadn't followed them to keep his brothers in check.

Edward grinned impishly. "Only if you make me a promise."

I was at a light cherry.

"Why should I do anything for you?" I barked back. I was through with his constant mood swings! What was he, a girl who's PMSing?

"Promise to talk to me, " Edward pleaded with his eyes. "one on one."

"No." It was dangerous having a normal conversation with him. One about my…past would likely tear me apart at the seams.

"Then," Edward turned around, so now he was facing my desk, "I can't help you."

I was a deep, deep tomato. Who the hell did he think he was, making demands and forcing me into a corner?! I sure as hell was not going down without torturing him. Thoroughly.

I stepped fully into the room (I was still partially outside the room and holding the door with my body), closing the blinds and locking the door. I could practically taste Edward's curiosity at what I was doing.

Oh, was he in for a BIG surprise.

I walked up behind him until I was touching his back, slowly running my arms down his chest until my mouth was level with his ear. I could feel his breathing pick up, and he instinctively held his breath. Obviously, his body was still used to a time when my closeness sent off an intense wave of hunger. Not now that I was a vampire.

"Now what'll I have to do," I said in a sultry voice, opening his blue shirt button by button, "to make you go get them?"

I felt him shudder beneath me. "Promise me," Edward managed to choke out in a low voice.

I had just undone the last button, and put my hand against his amazing abs. God, even after all the time I'd spent away from him, he still make me go weak in the knees like a little girl. Or want to jump him.

"No…but I'll do this." And I kissed him, hard.

Over the years that we had been separated, I'd managed to master the art of seduction. With just a simple glance, or, as this case was proving, a kiss, I can make a man do anything I want. Sort of like what Rosalie does with Emmett, only I don't use it all the time.

And if I do, behind closed doors.

So as soon as my lips touched his, I could feel him weakening. My hand rubbing up and down his chest, the other caressing his strong, muscular shoulders…

Well, let's say that by the time I was done, he would have killed his own mother if I asked him.

Not that I would.

"So…can you go after Jasper and Emmett, and make sure they don't do anything bad?" I asked sweetly, quickly moving behind my desk for the clipboard with my lab results. If anyone asked, I just couldn't seem to locate it. Edward was sitting there, eyes closed, breathing quite heavily. I could've sworn, since I knew the signs, that he was, uh...hot for me. I averted my eyes from his, er…waist down as I waited for his answer.

"Sure." he choked out. Inwardly, I was cackling maniacally at my ability to make even Edward my love puppet.

Damn, that sounded perverted.

Edward left, stumbling a little, and I followed him out. I watched him climb up the stairs and into the elevator, before returning to my work. My scientists had come up with several other solutions to our problem that they wanted me to hear.

Five failed changes, two more explosions, and three hours later, the three brothers had still not come back. I was beginning to worry, not only for the safety of my job, but for the safety of my coworkers (I could just picture Emmett 'accidentally' trying to knock a jar of acid onto Jasper and missing). I told my assistant, Eric (yes, same Eric. He still hadn't recognized me from high school, probably because of the vampire change) that he was in charge, then set off to search for Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

My first thought was that they would have headed to the storage room, where they kept all the finished prototypes that were waiting to be patented. The only thing I discovered was that Cindy slept with Tom on Thanksgiving at his mother's house and they got caught. His mother was not pleased.

I headed to the UEA (Unidentified Extraterrestrial Aircrafts) section, with much of the same results, only Susie had slept with Tom on Easter. Then I searched the simulation room, the "History of Aerodynamics" (for visitors), the natural forces room, the production parts room (for storage for all parts that we'd need), the roof (even though it was sunny, I had to check), and finally the assembly room. By that time, I was grimy, because I'd been so preoccupied with finding the three stooges that I didn't notice that the trash dump hole had been moved, and irritated, because I was walking around smelling like shit. Thankfully, I'd gotten a tip.

Kayla (who'd also slept with Tom and was caught by his mom, only on July 4th) had seen two guys, one very muscular and the other gangly but hot, heading towards the Experiment Fuel room. About ten minutes later, a delicious looking guy with bronze hair and topaz eyes (I almost slapped her for the look she gave me while remembering him, and then remembered he wasn't mine. Thankfully. Maybe. Oh fuck.) followed them.

I silently thanked her, not trusting myself to speak, and headed in that direction.

The Experimental Fuel room was created about ten years ago, when Dr. Ron Robert O'Riley (yes, he actually wanted us to call him Triple R) accidentally fused two unstable chemicals together, creating an entirely new fuel alternative. Of course, to this day, we still have no idea how he did it, so we couldn't market it. The fuel he created was named Ruby, because of its brilliant red color that sparkled that a thousand gems. Ruby also had another unique characteristic.

It was sticky.

Not sticky like glue sticky. Not even spider web sticky. It was like gum. It clung to everyone and everything, and was almost impossible to get off. On one experiment, it held up to 8000 tons with only 3 quarts of liquid. I also remembered that Kayla was the one who told me this, after an attempt to smuggle some out so that she could hang her ruby red chandelier (who buys stuff like that) without having to worry about it falling. I flew down the stairs, all the way chanting _No, no, no, Emmett._

When I opened the door, though, I was chanting _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Emmett._

Strung across the ceiling like meatballs in spaghetti, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were covered from head to toe in the ruby substance. I assumed that Edward either tried to help them down, and was caught in the stickiness, because God help him if I found out he was involved in removing that thing from its container.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Emmett tried to wave, but it looked like he was wiggling. Ruby had locked him up tight. **(Sorry, I've wanted to right that ever since I read Family Therapy Cullen Style)**"Don't get mad, ok? This was just way too good of an opportunity to pass up. How was I supposed to know that even vampire strength was no match for this thing?" He whined, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on me. I was too far away too see, fortunately, and I was still wearing my goggles.

"I could have told you. I tried some first chance I got. Of course," I gestured at the mess he'd created, "I only used a handful."

He grinned sheepishly.

I turned to Jasper, generally the more responsible one besides Edward. "So what's your excuse?"

Jasper grinned impishly, even though he was plastered with his back to the ceiling. "I have none."

I sighed heavily and turned toward Edward, who was hanging upside down with his feet glued to the ceiling. "I tried to stop them, but Emmett released the stuff before I could. I didn't realize that he was aiming it at the ceiling and was sort of caught in it on its way up. Sorry."

Though I would never admit it to him, I had already forgiven him.

I made my way around the puddles of the substance that had dropped onto the floor, until I was next to the emergency water valve. Next to it was a locker, and I opened it to remove the hose. Then I snapped the hose onto the valve, aimed, and switched it on full throttle.

Because even if it was sticky, Ruby disintegrated when mixed with water. It sort of evaporated into the air, along with the water. So as long as I didn't miss, there would be no evidence of what went on here. Edward was the first to be blown out of Ruby, followed by Emmett, then Jasper. They landed on the floor in a watery, sputtering pile. I laughed at them. They were so not amused.

Eventually, every trace of the blast was gone, and we were walking down the hallway towards home. I called Eric and my supervisor to let them know I was heading home, so all the knots were tied up.

Hallelujah to the Lord.

**A little making out, Emmett in all his stupidity….what more could you ask for?**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It had only been a day, but my life had been turned into a living hell.

Alice had decided to make Stella her own personal Barbie (since I no longer needed her assistance) and both of them loved every minute of it. They'd already maxed out two of my Visa and "Emergency Only" American Express. Alice, when asked for a reason, went into the inner workings of fashion and how out of date Stella's wardrobe was. Stella just said "They were all too cute to not buy." Then giggled and smiled angelically.

Needless to say, they received two more Visas before the night was over.

Emmett and Aanjay had bonded over their love of committing ingenious pranks. Emmett covered the wood stairs with wood cleaner while Aanjay "accidentally" stumbled upon Jasper's stash of Civil War books and pretended to burn them. Jasper, predictably, began to race up the stairs to stop her, only to slip down them seconds later.

Three times.

Of course, Jasper swore revenge against those two, and the trio spent the rest of the day getting back at each other.

Then Carlisle decided to try and recreate the eating pills without using my recipe. His scientific nature wanted to discover it himself. So he parked himself in the basement with an advanced chemistry set he'd ordered express that day. You could hear the occasional boom and smoke sometimes escaped from the basement door. Good thing he didn't have to breathe.

Esme was having an online conference in the family room with some up-and-coming home decorating designers. Four faces were plastered on the plasma screen TV and argued continuously. It only intensified when Alice came through the door (this was before the credit card debacle) and joined in.

Oh, happy day.

Then Rosalie ruled it was her job to educate Stella on the finer workings of men. I burst in there just as Rosalie was getting to "the talk." Thank god. Although pissed, she ascertained that Stella had learned enough for one evening, and went off to find Emmett and put those "teachings" to work.

And this was all before I got to work.

Edward was the only one who seemed helpful (no, he does not get any brownie points for not being a nuisance). He called me to give periodic updates on how Stella was doing, how damaged my house was, and to not worry. Of course, when you know your apartment is under attack from seven vampires, you tend to worry anyway.

Then the director dropped a nuclear warhead (**bomb seemed too boring)** on me.

"Hello, Bella." I nodded my greeting. "Did you get my memo yet?"

Memo? "Uh, no I didn't, Stan." I was only half paying attention, still preoccupied with my house and ex-vampire family.

"They've moved the Grand Opening to tomorrow night."

Mother fucking shitbags who can't keep their mother fucking shit straight-

"No problem, Stan. Thanks for the update." I smiled coldly, while inside I was screaming in agony. It originally was going to be next week, when the Cullens would be gone, but now…

I knew that at least Alice would insist on coming.

"Y-your w-w-welcome." Stan scrambled off, probably feeling the hostile vibes I was giving off.

Oh, happy day.

I parked my car in the driveway and took a deep breath, praying to the Lord above that the crazies living inside my house would be completely opposed to going to my museum's grand opening. I not only needed to impress some of New York's wealthiest (guys would be easy, girls not so much) but the people who held our funding as well. Especially one person.

I was walking up to the door, immediately picking the suite key out of the twenty hanging on the ring, when I noticed a curtain swish. I continued walking, although more cautiously, and slowly unlocked and cracked the door. The lights were off. The foyer and kitchen were empty as was the family room. I hung my expensive white fox fur (fake of course, but it cost as much as real) trench coat up and continued into the connecting hallway.

I was dressed in black pencil skirt and white frilled top, with black peep toe heels. I always used this outfit when writing reports ( as I did today) because it was a signal to most people on the premises to leave me the fuck alone. Yay, subtle messages.

The hallway was also quiet and I tiptoed up the stairs to the loft, hoping against hope that Stella was asleep and the Cullens had hit the road.

I cracked open her bedroom door, relieved when I saw Stella's tiny frame covered by the blanket, her chest rising up and down peacefully. Smiling, I closed the door softly.

Only to be splattered from head to toe with freshly made mud. I could tell you it was fresh because I could feel dry dirt on my skin as well as mud-sand. I was glad I didn't get any in my eyes, because I would not know how to explain how it didn't bother me if Stella or Aanjay asked.

Not that I'd have to worry about the latter.

Jay stood in front of me, electricity powered water gun in hand (you could load anything into it too, like mud, and it'd work as well), her eyes as wide as saucers. Emmett stood next to her, wearing an equally horrified expression.

As well they should.

The steady drip of mud onto the wood paneling was the only sound that could be heard before I broke the silence.

"Aanjay." I said in my best I'm-really-pissed-at-you-but-I'm-going-to-make-it-seem-like-I'm-not voice. "What are you doing carrying a mud-loaded squirt gun in my suite?"

Her normally steely voice shook as she explained. "We thought you were, Jasper, coming to avenge our latest prank, and were retaliating." The end came out like a question. Emmett only nodded his head to her words, his pupils as big as walnuts.

"Aanjay." I was now using my you-are-in-deep-shit voice. "You had better know how to run fast…because this was my favorite shirt."

She jumped down the stairs as I swiftly took them three at a time. I could hear Emmett following us as I chased my daughter through and out of the suite. I caught her in a headlock when she was halfway down the street. I didn't even have to use my vampire powers.

"You are lucky we have witnesses, or else I would be hanging you from the rafters you little turd." I whispered to myself. Jay was too busy struggling with my hands to hear me. Emmett was nervously defending her, worried about her punishment. Not that I'd be hurting her, of course, that accomplishes nothing.

I dragged her to the living room and to the marble side table, where all my silver objects were. I gave her a rag and a bottle of silver polish. There were at least two hundred objects in their, and some were so tiny you had to use a Q-tip to clean it.

"I want all of these done by tonight, or your not going to the Grand Opening. It's been changed to tomorrow, so I suggest you hurry. AND I'll be picking your dress." Her eyes had relaxed slightly at the silver polishing, but panicked again at the thought of someone other than herself picking her dress.

I half dragged, half pulled Emmett outside my door and quizzed him on the whereabouts of the other family members.

"Alice is at Tiffany's," he held up his pointer finger, "Jasper is probably still enjoying a burger at Burger King (**TAKE THAT MCDONALD'S**!)" middle finger, "Esme went shopping with two ladies from the talk this morning," ring finger, "Rosalie is visiting the mechanic's down the street," pinkie, "and Carlisle dragged Edward out somewhere to see if his homemade pills worked," and finally the thumb.

At least the house should be quiet for a few more hours.

"Did any of them say what time they would be getting home?"

Emmett smiled apologetically and said, "Uh…..right now?" A yellow 911 Porsche Turbo pulled up to the curb just as he said this, and the little pixie jumped out of the car, holding at least ten bags. I could see more piled into the back of her car.

"Bella! Oh my god! You have to see this!" I ignored her as a red BMW pulled up in front of her, and Rosalie jumped out.

"Bella! Since when do you have a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle?"

Emmett and Alice whipped their heads towards me. "You have a WHAT?!"

Then Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, who apparently left together, showed up. Edward looked sick and Carlisle frustrated. Esme was beaming, though, and I suspected it had something to do with what was in her bag.

But the biggest surprise came when a black Mustang convertible rolled to a stop just behind my mailbox. The door opened to reveal a tan, muscled arm of a tan, muscular teenager that I was well acquainted with.

"Hey Bells. Seems you got a full house." he said, eyes hidden behind black aviators. The Cullen family stared, some in anger, some indifferently, at the stranger.

"Hey Seth." I greeted. Hope the bat brigade hadn't figured out a wolf was in their midst just yet.

Seth was my best friend, just behind Jacob. Jacob had gone off to a college in Washington, but Seth had gotten a scholarship to the New York Automotive and Diesel Institute (this place actually exists…weird name) and was living his dream. When Jake found out I was living close by to Seth, he made Seth promise to look out for me. Not that he needed any prompting. Seth visited about every two weeks to get updates. Aanjay had developed a major crush on the Quileute hottie.

Glad to know that some things still stayed the same.

**

* * *

**

I was writing this really late at night, and my mom was complaining, so I had to stop here. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As Seth waited in the living room, making polite talk to the Cullen boys, I was bombarded in the kitchen by the females.

"What is a _werewolf_ doing in your _living room_?!" Rosalie hissed. Esme was helping me put together three roast beef sandwiches (that boy ate A LOT) while Alice was sneaking glances around the corner to make sure Seth hadn't noticed.

"He's a friend of a friend that's now my friend. So _shut it_!" I hissed back, putting the same venom into my voice. Rosalie and I had a little staring contest before Alice broke the silence.

"Time's up! Go!" I wondered how many war movies she'd been watching lately, then remembered who she was married to. I carried the tray laden with roast beef sandwiches, BBQ chips, and two glasses of lemonade, with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie right behind me.

Upon sitting, a tense silence filled the room, only broken by the sound of Seth eating. Finishing his 'thanks for doing this meal, hey, happy to see you' he said, "Am I interrupting something, Bella?"

An almost nonexistent growl echoed throughout the room. Someone wasn't happy.

"No, Seth. Not at all. What brings you're here? You're…" I did a mental calculation in my head, "about two days early. Any reason?"

Seth glanced around the room. "Jake called." Oh, great. NEVER was it good that Jake called Seth before me. That meant he wanted something checked out that Jacob knew I would lie about. Like the fact my ex-boyfriend's/ true love's family was currently residing with me, and had plans to make New York their permanent residence.

"And?" I smiled. Seth frowned.

"There've been some strange killings around his college. Says girl, only girls," he added, "go out for a drink, and come back bloody and broken. Like they'd been thrown off a cliff and smashed under a cement layer. All bones broken. All blood drained, except for the stuff on their outside." Oh, god. I'd have to report this to Aro.

"Does it look like a newborn?"

"No… it looks like a professional job. The skin around the neck on all six victims is completely gone. But it was removed in a perfect circle." Seth's frown deepened, obviously deep in thought. Maybe…

"Have you seen any of the bodies, Seth?" I asked cautiously. I was afraid that if I pushed him too far, he might snap, and that would NOT be good.

It seemed as if the vampires thought the same thing, for everyone but Rosalie and Esme (Stella was still asleep, and Aanjay was in her bedroom shining my silver) leaned forward in their chairs and tensed. Seth's eyebrow twitched, showing his annoyance, and relaxed into the seat to show how "calm" he was.

After several minutes, he answered. "No, but I have pictures. They're sort of blurry though. Jacob took them on his phone after he discovered the body."

I blinked, surprised that my friend was so directly related to the murders. "Which one did he find?"

"A girl by the name of Rhonda Sinclair. Literature student." Seth paused and studied my face. I was too shocked by the news.

I _knew_ Rhonda. Before I became a vampire, Rhonda transferred into Forks High School. We had become good friends quickly, and she, along with her sisters, helped me. They knew I wouldn't pull out of my 'funk', as they called it, but helped me hide it from Charlie. Then, at least, he wouldn't send me to a therapist.

"Who were the other victims?" I inquired softly. I didn't want anyone to hear my anguish at my lost friend, although Jasper could probably feel it.

"We don't have access to the police up there, so we don't know." Seth's eyes turned wary as he said, "Jacob's actually asked me to go help him, while you ask your…" he searched for the right word, "boss if they could send someone out." His demeanor turned dark. "We don't want a war on our hands, but their hunting is too close to our territory. Plus, they're making it way obvious they aren't human."

I nodded yes. "I'll see what I can do."

Seth's smile could have blinded the world. "Thanks."

Jasper suddenly piped in, "May some of us come with you?"

Both Seth and I looked at him in surprise.

"You seem to be short on hands, and I'm skilled in the…destruction of newborns. Perhaps we could help?" Jasper sent waves of trust around the room. I would have told him to know it off, had I not agreed with him.

" I guess, although the final decision will come from Jake. Who's coming?" I took it as a good sign that Seth was talking in future tense.

"Just Carlisle and I. We have a few things that we need to pick up from Forks as well." Carlisle nodded.

Seth shrugged. "OK with me." He stood to leave and we rose with him.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow with your buds, if Jake gives the high sign. I'll probably be back in about a month."

"Alright." I couldn't stop worrying for Jake, although I would feel better once he had reinforcements there with him. He had a tendency to be a bit…risky, at times.

I showed Seth to the door and closed it to his large back just as Aanjay came skipping down the stairs.

"Who was that?" She asked, wiping off an ornate silver teapot.

"Seth."

Her reaction was instantaneous. She dropped the cup and it clattered to the floor, a dent forming on its bottom right side.

"Seth was here and you didn't TELL ME?!" She screeched. I moved toward the teapot as she raced for the door, wrenching it open while yelling Seth's name. I rolled my eyes at her typical teenage behavior.

Jasper and Alice snickered. Rosalie glared at the noise. Emmett laughed at her weirdness. Carlisle and Esme rolled their eyes. And Edward stared at me. Again. Without blinking.

A few minutes later, Jay came back looking defeated. I patted her back as she walked by, giving her my support. I vaguely heard her moaning as she trudged up the stairs. I wasn't really paying attention, since I decided that now was the time to announce the upcoming event.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" They replied. Jeez, talk about freaky.

"My company's having a gala opening tomorrow and…"

"WE'D LOVE TO GO!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone else looked pleased as well.

And Edward was staring at me. AGAIN.

*Sigh* Tomorrow night was going to be one _long _evening.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. Filler. But it IS important.**


End file.
